


all橘向整理

by hahabo



Category: all橘
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	all橘向整理

农橘篇:  
胸口疏通法

"老婆刚生完宝宝奶太多怎么办？"  
陈立农缓缓打开搜索引擎查看相关回答。  
回答1:"啥咋办，找专业的啊！"  
回答2:"别听楼上bb，老公揉出来或者吸出来都行，或者挤出来存起来给宝宝喝，如果有可能你也可以尝一下，前提是你老婆不会杀了你。"  
回答3：“楼上你手短短（nsdd）。”  
陈立农眉头纠在一起，小狗眼都要眯成一条了，然后若有所思地缓缓关上了浏览器。作为一名负责的丈夫，一位严谨的好爸爸，一个顶天立地的铁血alpha，小陈总当然不可能听信网友的回答，他下班就直奔医院和医生打听。从医院出来的那一刻陈立农突然觉得自己的责任重大。因为医生说丈夫可以帮忙疏通一下，并且可以适当释放信息素帮助omega减轻痛苦。

打开的家门的瞬间陈立农突然懂得什么叫做幸福。香香软软的娇妻，白白胖胖的宝贝儿，屋子里还有点林彦俊的蜜桃味，陈立农感觉自己要控制不住自己的内心，恨不得立刻马上实施医生的涨奶疏通方法。林彦俊抬头就看见陈立农一脸傻笑站在门口，他胸口难受抱着宝宝却还是起来给自己的小alpha贴贴脸颊。圆鼓鼓的脑袋埋在陈立农怀里撒娇，"农农好难受哦。"

林彦俊委屈的让陈立农心都揪起来了，他一手接过老婆手里的胖小子，一手搂过林彦俊，信誓旦旦斩钉截铁地说"阿俊放心吧，我已经和医生打听过了，晚上我帮你按摩很快就会舒服了。"绝世水蜜桃窝在alpha怀里小声嗯了一下。

今晚陈立农比平时都要积极地哄睡小孩，然后催着林彦俊去洗澡。林彦俊被塞进浴室的时候还有些不解，干嘛哦按摩还必须先洗澡？稀里糊涂洗完出来的时候，陈立农早就脱了上衣靠在床头，实话讲两人已经很久没爱爱了，一方面是陈立农怕林彦俊受不住，另一方面小孩实在是太闹了，哄他睡着了两人基本也没什么心情了。但是今天不一样，这不是普通的床事，这可是为了老婆的身体着想，小陈总这样想着不禁捏起了拳头。林彦俊靠过去的时候陈立农还在发愣，给了他一巴掌才回过神来，笑嘻嘻的，好像emoji里面的笑脸表情。

"阿俊坐我腿上，我给你揉揉。"陈立农腿稍微分开，半托着omega柔软的臀部让他坐自己怀里。"衣服撩开，自己拿牙咬住。"事情好像有点变了味道，但此时没人会在意，话梅的酸和水蜜桃的甜融在一起，熏地林彦俊脑子昏昏沉沉，陈立农说什么他就做什么了。

alpha温厚的手掌敷在林彦俊因为生育而略微鼓起的胸脯上，手掌轻轻按压着乳房的边缘，等到林彦俊适应之后，拇指又和食指并拢慢慢挤压着乳晕，让奶水一点点疏通开。和小孩子手指完全不同的触感从胸口扩散到小腹 ，林彦俊打了个哆嗦呼吸也急促起来，刚换好的内裤好像也印上了水渍。陈立农抬眼观察林彦俊的表情，看起来舒服又难过，他拨开omega汗湿的刘海在亲了亲林彦俊的眉眼，顺着高挺的鼻梁吸了两下果冻似的唇，最后停在胸口。

"阿俊的乳头好像变大了，是被小宝宝咬的吗？医生说我可以帮忙吸一吸，这样你会好受一些。"陈立农有时候讲话直白到让林彦俊不敢相信，他又害羞又期待，手撑着陈立农的膝盖，还小幅度地挺了挺胸，闭着眼往下按陈立农的头。

坏心眼的alpha才不想这么简单就结束，陈立农朝着早就红肿的乳尖吹气，假装不在意地调戏林彦俊，"那我也要阿俊像喂宝宝那样喂我，不然不吸了。"

林彦俊难受的要命，他心里骂着陈立农小王八蛋趁人之危，但是身体还是先行一步把那颗大脑袋搂进怀里，自己捏着乳头往alpha嘴里送。这次陈立农没在矫情，毫不客气含住眼前的红樱桃，舌头拨弄几下后，就紧裹着有规律地吸吮起来，大人的吸吮多少带着情色意味，林彦俊一开始还强忍着告诉自己这是按摩，但当陈立农把两边的乳肉挤到一起，一口含住两边的乳头时，他终于忍不住哭吟起来。胸口似乎有什么要喷出来，陈立农嘴上忙着手也没闲着，掌心轻按着乳肉，嘴上猛劲一吸，奶汁就顺着乳孔流了出来，陈立农吞咽的时候还在想，我老婆奶真的多我要喝不下了。他喝干净松开嘴去看林彦俊的时候 才发现林彦俊居然高潮了，眼睛没有聚焦，内裤也湿的一塌糊涂，奶汁还在往外冒，虽然陈立农还记得医生说奶汁可以存起来，但是比起找杯子，现在赶紧关心老婆才是大事。去他妈的小兔崽子都是因为你，我老婆才这么难受，还不能和我爱爱。陈立农一边给林彦俊洗澡一边嘟嘟囔囔骂。

林彦俊缓过来的时候自己已经被打理干净了，陈立农拥着他睡的正香，之前的画面一点点填充进脑袋，林彦俊耳朵都红透了，想起陈立农哄骗他喂奶就来气，大骗子说什么按摩，结果搞一些色情的东西。林彦俊翻身冲着陈立农熟睡的脸给了一嘴巴，就在顶天立地的alpha要清醒的前一秒，林彦俊马上把陈立农搂进怀里，

"怎么了农农，小宝贝做噩梦了是不是?妈妈抱哦。"

鸡皮疙瘩顺着脊背往上爬，陈立农瞬间清醒，完蛋ne，老婆生气了！

2.国王游戏  
夏至的前一天，林彦俊和陈立农消失在我的生活中。在我生活的城镇，两个男人的结合足以引起轩然大波。风言风语，尖酸刻薄，祝福遗憾，各种感情像狮子朝我扑来，我感到愤怒，愤怒于流言对他们的诋毁，同时也开始好奇那些我未参与未曾见到的事情，我迫切地想要了解关于他们的一切。

林彦俊是我们家的邻居。他简直就是所有大人口中的别人家的孩子。成绩优秀，处事精明，有一份体面的工作——高中老师。不过说实话，这些在我的记忆里都很模糊，唯一让我印象深刻的是那张好看的脸。还记得我初三那年夏天的傍晚，从补习班回来的时候林彦俊站在小区门口的大树下抽烟，晚风吹过，我看见他刘海下含着光的眼睛，以及不知道想起什么开心事情出现在脸颊上的酒窝。世界上绝对有比他更好看的人，但这么多年我还是没有找到。为什么我对他一直保持高度关注，我猜绝对和他长得好看分不开。

对于陈立农我对他多少有点嫉妒。毕竟他出现之前我可是林老师的小跟班。他像未知数一样，不确定中带着惊喜。如果那天林彦俊没有答应和同事一起去唱k，那么可能现在也没陈立农什么事，如果不玩那场国王游戏，也就没有后来那么多的意外。

陈立农是我们小区门口修车店的臭小子，年纪不大个子倒是大的很。每次见到林彦俊都笑眯眯地问一句，彦俊吃饭了吗？因为天气热而梳起的前发，偶尔有两绺儿不听话滑下来，发尖似乎有点扎眼睛，他总会努力眨巴几下小狗一样的下垂眼，然后抬头锁定林彦俊消失的方向傻乎乎的笑。哼，大傻子。

我努力回忆他们之间的开始。六月的某一个晴朗的周末，林彦俊他们学校搞什么聚会，一群人吃完饭呼啦啦地往KTV去。我们这个破地方只有一个还算说的过去的KTV，就在我们小区的旁边，所以路过陈立农的店是必然的事情。现在我在怀疑那家伙根本就是故意的吧，等着林彦俊走过去问他要不要一起去唱歌。

包厢一群人乱糟糟，桌子上摆满了酒瓶，林彦俊大概是喝得有点迷糊，颧骨上红红的一坨，不知道谁提出玩国王游戏，等我回过神的时候，大家已经在起哄陈立农和林彦俊了。赢了的国王喝得醉醺醺，一手还举着酒瓶，大嚷着舌吻，舌吻。按照我对林彦俊的惯有思维我猜他绝对会拒绝。但我的想法真的就是我的想法，下一秒我就看见林彦俊手臂环上了陈立农的脖子，肉感的嘴唇贴上了那张总是紧抿着的嘴。有一些事情是需要气氛带动的，包厢里暧昧的灯光，周围人不怀好意的哄叫，都让肾上素极速飙升，我听不见旁边人的声音，我的眼睛只剩那对正在亲吻的人，我没见过那么漂亮的林彦俊，薄薄的眼皮盖着玻璃珠似的眼睛，上翘的唇被陈立农含在嘴里，交缠的舌偶尔从紧贴的唇间露出又被陈立农吞吻回去。从我的角度刚好能看见陈立农搂着林彦俊的胳膊，青筋明显的手背在颤抖，想要收紧又害怕被嫌弃，只能悬在空中发抖。

那是我最后一次做林彦俊的小跟班。之后的事情我只是听父母叨咕了几次。像林彦俊故意带着一脖子吻痕回家被他爸揍了一顿，我问他哪里那么傻怎么会故意露出来，小心翼翼地看向我妈，她也只是摇摇头，自言自语般地说了一句，那孩子和他爸一样倔。

晚上我偷偷溜到陈立农曾经住过的家，现在就只剩他原来的那个室友。那家伙看起来就是个手淫过度一脸空虚的样子。听到我问陈立农的事情，他脸上的贱笑真是让人想打他一顿。

他说陈立农时不时会带林彦俊回来住，总是会折腾到很晚。

那天雨很大，陈立农裹着林彦俊进屋的时候两个人都湿透了。三下两下脱了衣服，就一起抱着进了浴室。其实从进屋开始，陈立农就一直压着林彦俊亲，羞人的水声回响四十平的小屋里。直到浴室的水声响起才盖过去。林彦俊很瘦，但又不是干巴巴的那种。陈立农很喜欢摸他腰上方的肌肉，做爱的时候会一直舔那里直到林彦俊求他为止。陈立农喜欢抱着林彦俊边做边亲，他贪恋林彦俊的眼睛，下面顶地再猛，唇齿却还是流连在那双好看的眼睛上。林彦俊的眼睛会施魔法，和接吻时是含情脉脉的，给他口交时是挑逗隐忍的，和他做爱被进入艹到高潮时又是可怜想让欺负的。他捏着林彦俊的脸强迫他看镜子里的自己，红肿的乳尖磨蹭着洗手台，冰冷的触感让林彦俊忍不住往身后人的怀里躲，这正中了陈立农的下怀，他双手从林彦俊的腿弯穿过，稍微一用力就把人托了起来，性器在重力的作用下进的更深，浴室弥漫的水汽重新掩盖了镜子，最后也只有玻璃上印出林彦俊扭头回吻陈立农的侧影。

我打开那间两人住过的卧室，在书桌前的椅子上坐了一会儿。女人的手总是闲不住，拉开一个一个抽屉果不其然发现了东西。一个手表的盒子。是林彦俊之前带的那支牌子。是我在KTV分别后很久之后见到他的那次，也许那时两人已经在一起很久了。我发呆的时候陈立农的前室友不知道什么时候站在门口，还是那副样子，他问我，这个很贵吧？那时候那小子每天只吃馒头，好一点的时候给自己买根香肠。问他干嘛这么省，他也不说，看来是省钱买这东西吧。真是被勾了魂。

从那里出来的时候天刚好暗下来，我躲在修车店门口的大树下，店里今天好像没有营业，只有一台撞得稀巴烂的车停在门口。

回家的时候自然会路过林彦俊家门口，林爸爸还是一脸威严地修剪那些花花草草。但我总觉得他哪里不太一样。我定住看着他思考到底要不要上前问侯的时候，他突然回头主动开了口，  
“听说你一直在打听他们的事？怎么没来问我？”

我吓了一跳，吭吭哧哧说不出来话。林爸爸也没管我，自顾自地说下去。

”那小子哦，和我一样倔地要死。那天他来和我们坦白，跪在门口求我和他妈原谅。你说，我们哪有怪他啊，只是这条路太难了，做父母的哪舍得他去遭那个苦。我们怎么说都没有用，他铁了心要和姓陈的那小子走。还说自己会承受一切，不让我和他妈丢脸，我真是……“

林爸爸好像终于打开了思念的闸门，我看到他脚下的花土湿了，可是明明他没有浇水。

躺在床上的时候，我想我应该早就发现他们两个之间的关系的。那次KTV真的只是开始吗？那个吻藏了太多秘密。或许他们早就在一起。我无处可知。

再后来我离开了这里，听老妈说他们有回来过一次。看起来感情很好。我想那就好。

他们大概在哪个地方甜蜜吧。日夜笙歌的那种。说不定还会在野外车震。林彦俊腿那么长，被陈立农叠起来摁在后座，车嘎吱嘎吱响。或许还会把林彦俊压在挡风玻璃上，陈立农一边给他撸一边弄他，等林彦俊哭唧唧要发脾气的时候再起身去舔他薄薄的上眼皮，听他小猫一样呻吟射精，沾一点精液涂开走林彦俊精瘦的腰上。陈立农绝对干的出来，他的喜欢远超我能理解的范围，类似献祭却又不肯服从。

我和陈立农只有过一次单独的对话，那天他担心独自一人回家坦白的林彦俊，自己鬼鬼祟祟在门口徘徊的时候被我逮到了。我带着好奇和嫉妒问他，

"这么喜欢林老师吗？"  
"我给他的还远远不够。"  
"你能给他什么呢？你只是个修车的。"  
"什么都可以，只要他要。"  
"他那个人大概会说，我只要你的心。"  
"我已经给他了，我是阿俊的所有物，是他忠实的守卫者。"

啧，你看吧，这人可真是个傻子。

3.未亡人

老不死蹬腿的第二天，林彦俊就被陈立农带离那栋破房子。老头还活着的时候，他们之间就有一腿了，做早饭的时候，陈立农假意帮忙，实则扒了林彦俊的裤子，整个人覆在他身后指奸贪吃的后穴，林彦俊还要继续一面煎蛋一面提防老头发现，哭是没有用的，陈立农只会觉得高兴然后更来劲的玩弄他，玩到他整个人都疯掉，脑子里没别的只会翘着屁股去吞男人的肉棒。林彦俊有时候会想该不会老头把自己娶回来就是为了给他儿子玩的吧。但这些都已无从考证，他已经从陈立农的小妈彻底变为他的小情人儿了。

陈立农最近似乎对SM产生了兴趣，周五从学校回来的时候鬼鬼祟祟抱了一兜子，林彦俊问他他也不说，只是避重就轻说，小妈我饿了快去做饭。他一这么叫，林彦俊就拿他没办法，总觉得他还是孩子。当然这种想法也只有那么一瞬间，当陈立农把他用龟甲缚捆起来的时候他就不敢这么想了。红色的特制软绳按照特定的方式缠在林彦俊的身上，绳子绕过腿根，卡住性器，最后消失在股缝里，陈立农故意使坏前后拉动绳子去摩擦湿软的后穴，林彦俊脚趾都蜷缩起来，乳头也不自觉的变肿，在床上小幅度摩擦发骚的样子，对于陈立农来说简直比插入射精还要爽。

"小妈比我想象的反应更大诶，要不要试试这个?"陈立农手里拿着两根银针，一脸纯良的做着最下流的事。他捏两把林彦俊已经立起来的奶头，针尖对着乳孔扎了一下，突如其来的疼痛让林彦俊弹了起来，他想躲开陈立农施暴的手却也只是多余，就像老鼠和猫一样，猫只会把老鼠的逃跑当成游戏。

针尖刺了一下乳头又马上离开，习惯了疼痛以后一股瘙痒又从乳尖蔓延到全身，林彦俊甚至开始觉得他这个白捡的儿子能够把针刺进乳孔里来回搅动才能平复他的痒意。他开始不满足于陈立农单方面的服务，半跪在床上努力翘起自己的肉臀希望陈立农能够注意到，未被绑住的双手也勤快地服侍着眼前人青筋暴起的肉棒，时不时低头吸一口龟头上流出的清液。陈立农就这么看着他，看得年轻的寡妇心神难耐。

"农农，摸摸我好不好，好想要农农捏捏奶头，嗯……"漂亮的小妈一边自己揉着胸口一边用脸蛋蹭着继子的肉棒撒娇。

陈立农的眼神暗了下来，从刚才毫无攻击力的金毛一下子变身成了一匹大尾巴狼。他压倒林彦俊，跨坐在他胸口上，肉棒一下一下碾压着肿成花生大小的乳头，另一边也没落下，扯着绳子去来回拨弄，他按一下林彦俊就尖叫一声，陈立农觉得有点吵，拿过旁边的口球给林彦俊戴上。他想自己可能真有点什么抖s的潜力，要不然林彦俊哭的可怜兮兮，口水，淫水到处留的样子怎让他硬得更厉害了。

他开始不在执着于折磨林彦俊的上半身，此刻发了大水的后穴似乎更有吸引力。陈立农拨开卡在林彦俊股缝的绳子，握着性器拍打着一张一合的穴口，直到林彦俊开始蹬腿，手也在他后背挠了几道时，他才托起小妈肉感十足的屁股一鼓作气插了进去。大开大合的操干让林彦俊连脚背都崩的直直的，陈立农都没去摆弄他的性器，他就自己一股股的射了出来，即使这样那人也没放过他，射出的精液溅的到处都是，本能收缩的后穴被陈立农又插了一根手指进去，随着性器的抽动一起进进出出，林彦俊想逃跑张牙舞爪的挥动着胳膊，结果被人一手抓住按到胸前当成支点按着，操干的力气更大了，只能爽的翻着白眼承受继子给自己带来的一波又一波承受不住的快感。

陈立农射完拔出来的时候，林彦俊早就迷迷糊糊的了，后穴也一时半会合不上，随着呼吸还能看见翻出的嫩肉，半干的精液挂在洞口看得陈立农呼吸都加快，刚冷静的性器眼瞅又要竖起来。不过作为一个有良心的兔崽子，他还是放过了他年纪稍大但风韵犹存的小妈。

整理好战场后，陈立农把林彦俊抱在怀里，给他揉着被绳子勒红的地方，林彦俊小声嘟囔着刚刚陈立农有多坏都把自己干昏过去了。说完自己还不好意思，把头埋进被窝自己脸红，不一会儿林彦俊又把脑袋伸了出来，

"农农，下次我想再试试那个针，好痛可是好爽哦！"说完他就开始装死不管陈立农怎么推他都没反应了。只剩陈立农独自懵逼，暗自不解，为何好端端的一个人一旦尝试了sm怎么就上瘾了呢？  
小步舞曲  
陈立农有一个秘密——租他们家房子的哥哥林彦俊喜欢他。他真的是偶然撞破了林彦俊的秘密。中午的体育课他没有上，偷偷溜回家的时候，林彦俊在厕所鼻子上盖着他昨天脱下还没来得及洗的内裤，一只手握着涨得发紫的性器，另一只手插在后穴抽插，嘴里还叫着农农，农农再用力一点。陈立农推开卫生间门的时候就看到了这幅场景。沉默有时候是最好的回答，陈立农转身退了出去，大概过了五分钟林彦俊红着脸出来，谁也没开口。

好像有什么从那天起发生了变化。以往陈立农回来都会特别热情地邀请林彦俊和他一起玩游戏，从冰箱里拿出两只冰淇淋一起分享，林彦俊吃东西慢，雪糕化到手上他还会跟小猫似的迅速舔掉。陈立农觉得怎么有男人做这种动作还这么好看啊。可是他没有想过林彦俊对他有那种想法，最可怕的是他没有觉得恶心。那天晚上，他甚至做了春梦，拧过梦里那人的脸赫然是林彦俊在卫生间里要高潮的那张艳丽的脸，眼角带着泪，鼻尖痣在记忆里变得鲜明。他生气，狠狠地摔变脏的内裤。碰巧遇见从卧室出来的林彦俊，陈立农压着眼看了他一眼，那人像受惊的小狗缩起脖子，贴着墙溜掉了。陈立农更生气，不知道为什么，就像本来只看着自己的宠物突然跑向了别人的怀里。

那件事发生后，林彦俊觉得天都塌了。但他又贪恋陈立农，厚着脸皮继续住了下去，只是不敢和陈立农说话了，每天提溜着大眼睛偷偷看他。偶尔不小心碰到手指，陈立农就好像碰到什么脏东西一样马上闪开，果然嫌弃自己了吧。林彦俊心里最后那点幻想也破灭了。那天自己不做那种事就好了，还能偷偷喜欢他，现在被人家当成变态，连暗恋都做不到了。

以前林彦俊特别喜欢在房子前面的长廊跳舞，没有什么技巧，就是随着音乐转着圈，踱着步，小精灵一般。陈立农那时特别喜欢看，捧着西瓜看林彦俊转圈圈是世界上最幸福的事。现在，别说转圈圈了，他连林彦俊人都抓不到，他想好好告诉他，自己其实没有介意，林彦俊觉得可以的话他甚至可以试一试和他谈一下恋爱。可惜林彦俊故意躲着他，高中生不会想那么多东西，他哪里知道林彦俊那些不知所措和无处安放都是因为他。

生活总要继续，故事也需要一个转折点打破尴尬和沉默。那天陈立农半夜才回来，林彦俊抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，看他摇摇晃晃地进来马上起身要回卧室去，却被陈立农抓住手臂压进沙发里。浓烈的酒气打在林彦俊的脸上，他努力推着陈立农，弱弱地说着不要这样。陈立农哪里会听他的，身体压下来，林彦俊的刘海也不知道哪惹他生气了，他非要把它们扒拉到两边，然后就盯着林彦俊一直看。夜深人静，心怀鬼胎的四目相对。

陈立农吻过来时林彦俊整个人都是懵的。嘴上柔软的触感提醒他这不是梦，他猛地推了一把陈立农，毫无防备的高中生竟被比自己瘦弱了不少的哥哥推开了。这一推简直就是火苗噌地点着了陈立农这根干柴火，他一把把林彦俊搂进怀里，捏着下巴急急地吻了过去，牙齿相撞让林彦俊眼泪都在眼眶打转，可陈立农却还自顾自地吻着，嘴唇碾压着，急躁地顶开牙关，找到林彦俊不停闪躲的舌头缠住，故意搞出口水声。

林彦俊幻想了无数遍的吻就这么发生了，可是和他想象的一点也不一样。带着酒气，半强迫的吻让眼泪控制不住的掉下来，落在他和陈立农胶着的唇瓣间。陈立农其实也没有太醉，只是借着酒劲干一些自己梦里的事，林彦俊这一哭他倒是慌了，松开被自己搂得紧紧的人，林彦俊哭的睫毛上都挂着泪，鼻尖也通红，模样又可怜又可爱。陈立农觉得自己好不是人，因为他看着林彦俊这样居然硬了，甚至开始幻想怎么把他欺负地更可怜。但嘴里说出的话却也只有对不起，对不起。林彦俊低头望着自己的脚趾，不敢抬头看。秒针可能转了十圈吧，他听见陈立农说，别走。再转圈圈给我看吧。他知道这是陈立农能说出的最大程度的表白。

所以以那种情况发展到床上根本不意外。陈立农简直就是个傻子，他居然不扩张就要直接进去，吓得林彦俊差点跑掉。陈立农家里翻了半天总算在浴室找到了半管护手霜，白白的膏体随着手指在穴内进进出出，陈立农看得眼红。他低头吻吻林彦俊高耸的性器，顺着腹部一路舔上去，轻啃喉结的时候，他听见林彦俊发出小动物一样咕噜的一声。于是他又想看林彦俊那张漂亮的脸了。和他梦里一样，只是怎么没哭呢，陈立农不爽，他掰开林彦俊的腿，缓慢又坚定地插了进去，进入的时候他一定要盯着林彦俊的脸看，林彦俊试图用手臂遮住反被人拉开，十指相交按在头两边，陈立农俯身压过去，他看见林彦俊又哭了，他想问他为什么哭，太幸福还是太爽了?可是林彦俊没给他这个机会，林彦俊趁着他发愣的功夫把傻楞的高中生压在身下，自己扭着腰动了起来。他简直用了所有曾经在小黄片里看过的方法，小腿跪在陈立农腰侧，小穴像张吞吐着发育良好的性器，手也不乖，自己捏着胸前的红果，小舌头故意吐出来卷着自己的手指吸吮，从陈立农的角度甚至能看到林彦俊起身时带出的穴里的嫩肉，刚开荤的高中生哪受的了这种诱惑，他捏着林彦俊的腰随着他下坐时的力气配合着往上顶，很快就让身上的人溃不成军。林彦俊趴在陈立农的身上被人艹地呻吟都不完整，陈立农第一发射在他身体里的时候他跟死鱼一样动都动不了。乳白的精液从微微张开的穴眼流出来，陈立农让林彦俊正面躺着，扛起大腿刚要进行第二发的时候被人扯住了手指，林彦俊红着眼睛摇头说不要了，肿了，疼。他说的断断续续，陈立农倒也听懂了，翘着硬挺的性器刚要准备自己解决一下的时候被躺在床上的人拉住了，林彦俊撑着身子起来，小脸埋在陈立农的胯下，小舌头绕着性器上的青筋一圈圈舔着，含不进去的部分就用手撸动着，高中生陈立农第一次被人口交，脑袋已经不会转了只知道随着本能挺胯，林彦俊拿起他的手按在自己后脑勺上，这时候高中生反应到很快，他压着那个鼓溜溜的后脑勺让性器在温暖的口腔里滑动，林彦俊也努力张大嘴巴给他做深喉。就在林彦俊觉得嘴唇要磨破的时候陈立农终于要射了，他压着林彦俊听那人呜呜地叫着，自己却更兴奋射在林彦俊嘴里。从他的视角看林彦俊真是色情又清纯，即使有点讨厌也努力咽掉自己东西的林彦俊真是太可爱了。跪下去去吻他的时候，林彦俊一脸懵懵闭上眼睛的样子全都刻在了陈立农心里。

"再给我跳舞吧，彦俊。"  
5 弟弟好"日"

小明星农x 表面站哥实则公司总裁橘

现在男人追星早就不奇怪了，但是像林彦俊这种成天行程一个不落，回回都能拍出绝美生图的实在是屈指可数。那没办法，谁叫人家有那个本事，谁家大老板成天在公司蹲着啊！再说，他拍的是自己家的艺人，这叫追星吗?这是工作视察！老板要随时掌握员工的一举一动！

"靠，太好看了吧！"林彦俊凭着一米八的大个，高超的拍照技术以及配置极好的相机，即使离得有点远也能拍出让人日天日地的照片。今天陈立农头发放下来，没怎么化妆，小狗似的眼睛滴溜溜的，好像日本动漫里走出来的学长，林彦俊咔咔咔拍了好多张然后迅速上传编辑，写文案的时候他愁了好一会儿，好想突出农农今天好日系啊，那帮女的是不是平时都说什么啊哥哥好韩，行了我懂了，林彦俊活动活动举了半天相机的肩膀，手指叭叭敲下——弟弟今天好日。发完他收拾收拾就回家了，林彦俊还美滋滋的想，这图不万转对得起谁?行吧是万转了，但是万万没有想到正主亲自下场转发——这个好日有点意思。😁 粉丝路人营销号一时之前不知道谁更疯逼一点，林彦俊看着信息栏的红点，头都要锤到大腿上，怎么会这样！自己想要的万转不是这种啊，虽然他很喜欢陈立农，但真的没有这种想法啊。还有这个艺人怎么回事，怎么还转发站哥的帖子，小心人家污蔑你私联啊！明天必须亲自教育这个不懂事的小艺人一下。林彦俊关掉微博，手咣咣锤了几下桌子，震得他手机上陈立农的小挂件蹦跶起来，就像跟他示威一样，气得林彦俊差点一口气背过去。手指啪啪把键盘按得直响，大总裁嘟着嘴，打着字:明天叫陈立农来我办公室。多晚都得等我！！！三个感叹号足以表明总裁先生的愤怒。

其实陈立农很早就注意到这个长相俊美的站哥了，每次都躲得远远的，也不吵不闹，偶尔搭配很奇怪但是穿在他身上却都意外的好看。平时总是一副冰山美人的样子，要是拍到了好看的照片就会嘟起嘴来，挤出两个小酒窝。好想戳一戳啊！打注意到林彦俊的那天起，陈立农就拿出自己久未使用的小号，一顿操作后找到了林彦俊的微博，迅速设为特别关注。其实这次的转发真的不是故意的，他真的是忘记切号了。现在来不及了，老板已经发怒了，完蛋惹，工作不保了。在没见到林彦俊之前陈立农一直这么忐忑不安着。为了凸显自己的难过他连收拾都没收拾，胡乱套了个卫衣就去林彦俊的办公室了。但要是他知道今晚会有这么一场故事，他说什么也得再好好打扮一下自己啊！

林彦俊本想直接过去办公室的，但是他又觉得很委屈，所以就故意先跑去酒吧喝了一会儿酒，酒吧里鱼龙混杂，他又一个人，很快就被人盯上了，好在他反应还算快，但还是不可避免地喝掉了一些加了料的酒。助理把他送到办公室那的时候，他几乎是强撑着装出正常的样子，脑子里全是办公室里间的小床，以及偷偷藏在床下的按摩棒。林彦俊跌跌撞撞地打开办公室门，一下子扑在床上，他已经不记得约了谁，也不记得自己要做什么，现在他只想把什么塞进后面一直流水的那个地方。

等陈立农从厕所回来，看到就是林彦俊翘着屁股一手扒着自己软乎乎的臀肉另一只手不得要领地往里塞着按摩棒，因为一直滑出去 那人似乎被气哭了，小声嘟囔着怎么办怎么办。可这都不是最让陈立农震惊的，最吓人的是，自己的老板居然就是自己肖想已久的那个帅气站哥。而且还做着这种事，他像被下了蛊一样不受控制地向林彦俊走去，手掌握住那个试图往自己身体里插按摩棒的手，狠狠往下一压，按摩棒就顺利进到了那人的体内。虽然自己刚刚有稍微做了润滑，但突然这么一下还是让林彦俊叫出了声。他条件反射回头去看，陈立农笑眯眯地跟流氓兔似的小尖脸出现在他眼前。

"所以，老板是想叫我过来试一试是不是真的好日吗？"

林彦俊再发骚现在也吓出了一声冷汗，他语无伦次地说着不是不是，一边去扯陈立农的手，却让陈立农抓住往后面一带正好按在小明星鼓起的一包上。他按着林彦俊的手给自己撸了几下还故意做出一副好爽的样子。林大老板被气得眼泪在眼里打转，一张嘴还吐了个口水泡泡。

"陈立农，我要告你强奸啊！啊……呜呜呜"林彦俊话还没说完，就被陈立农翻了个抱起来，小腿自觉盘在陈立农的腰上，陈立农也不搭理他，强行抽出还在后穴转动的按摩棒，突如其来的拉扯让林彦俊小小地去了一次，现在他真是一点威严都没有了，还被陈立农威胁，如果自己不听话就要给媒体曝光自己就是那个站哥，还勾引旗下艺人。他委屈死了，明明给你拍了好看的图片你还要这样对我。你给我等着，今天让你直着腰走进来，佝偻着滚出去。

矜持也就那么一功夫的事，药效还没散去，林彦俊铁了心要把陈立农榨干了。他勾着陈立农的脖子和他接吻，含着他舌头好像在吃棒棒糖似的，又顺着口水划过的痕迹一路向下亲，在喉结那里又啃又咬，活脱脱一个吸人精气的小妖精。陈立农被搞得哭笑不得，顺着林彦俊的力气一起和他倒回床上，手指故意使坏弹了一下老板高翘的性器，看林彦俊哆嗦了一下，小明星又恶趣味地笑了。

林彦俊觉得自己现在可能在天堂，陈立农怎么这么会搞啊，舌头一圈圈舔着自己的乳头，偶尔用粗糙的舌苔重点照顾一下乳晕，手指头还那么长，次次都按在自己的敏感点上。他也顾不上自己现在的处境，放开了嗓子叫，农农，农农，好弟弟，好哥哥地求陈立农干他。陈立农也不为难他，利索地脱下运动裤，早就勃起的性器直接捅进那个还在一收一缩的小嘴里。林彦俊在底下叫的越欢，陈立农在上面就艹地越用力，肉体相撞的声音充斥着本就不大的办公室隔间。林彦俊被弄得有点爽过了头，小舌头都伸了出来，要高潮的时候像八爪鱼一样紧紧抱住陈立农，前面的性器射出一股一股的精液，后穴也跟着有节奏地收缩。陈立农趁着他还在不应期，又小幅度地在林彦俊体内动着，强行破开试图凑到一起的软肉，几个深入后将精华留在了小老板的肚子里。

等林彦俊醒过来的时候都是后半夜了，陈立农趴在床边睡着了。他啪叽给了睡熟的小明星一巴掌，陈立农迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，把林彦俊的双手搂在自己怀里，嘟嘟囔囔地，"干嘛啦，彦俊，让我歇一歇一会儿再来做嘛！"

做你个大头鬼，林彦俊努力了几下也没能把自己的手从陈立农怀里抽出来，他借着月光看这个自己平时只透过相机屏幕看的小明星，原来他睫毛这么长哦，皮肤也真的超好。刚刚床上表现也好，那要不要这次就算了，自己以后好好对他，多给他点资源，不要再穿这么破的运动服了！

到最后林彦俊也没搞清楚陈立农到底好不好日，反正陈立农是非常肯定他这个小老板外加站哥倒是从里到外都挺好"日"的。  
6 寂寞星球  
* 私设 非现实 年龄操作

林彦俊把陈立农捡回来的那年他25岁，陈立农20岁。

垃圾和苍蝇混在一起的小巷，陈立农抱着膝盖坐在巷口，脑袋上还流着血，吓死个人。林彦俊关了店往家走的时候就碰上了这幅惨像。他本来不是个爱管闲事的人，大概那天的傍晚太美，火烧云卷着夕阳，也许那天他菩萨附体，总之他把陈立农捡了回去。处理干净的小孩儿意外的好看，眉眼干净，不笑的时候看起来有点凶，笑起来却比七月的骄阳还灿烂。他没问陈立农从哪来，也没有要赶他走的意思，反正陈立农自己是自觉自动地留了下来，每天早上跟着林彦俊去花店，帮他打理那些花，陈立农学东西很快，不出一天就能自己给顾客包装配色了。两人就一天天的过着，没人提以前，也不去谈以后。林彦俊把他当成一个管吃管住的员工，只不过住的是他家罢了。

他以前一个人寂寞惯了，家里基本没什么吃食，自从陈立农来了以后那个小房子突然变得像一个家，冰箱里会塞满食物，屋子会被拖得干干净净，早晨起来会有陈立农做的早饭，晚上从店里回来还会一起去市场买菜，回家后，林彦俊在一旁摆桌子，陈立农在那边做饭。日子简直美得不像话，有时林彦俊会看着陈立农的背影偷偷想，要不把陈立农一直留下来吧，陪着自己，自己给他当一下老婆也不是不可以，就是不知道陈立农能不能接受一个男老婆。他想着想着就不自觉傻笑起来，脸颊两旁一边一个深深的酒窝，陈立农回过头就看见他的傻样，他也学林彦俊傻笑，可惜只有眼睛眯了起来，好像伤心的流氓兔。两个人就这样傻笑着吃了晚饭。暗下来的屋子里只有林彦俊的眼睛亮闪闪的，陈立农起身吻住了光亮。时间好像被魔法固定，如同电影暂停一样，这一幕被林彦俊永久收藏。

恋爱来的突然，但是两人的生活却没什么大变化。只不过，原来的并肩前行变成了十指交叉，夜晚孤单的双人床另一边也陷进去一块。还是没有人去提那些敏感的话题，林彦俊也想过这个问题，但是知道又会怎么样，他会不喜欢陈立农吗？不会，既然这样就没有必要过问。我是他的未来，他是我生命的延长线。林彦俊这样想着，陈立农是我生命里的最后一朵玫瑰。

夏天的天气好像小孩子说哭就哭，本该回家的时间一拖再拖，林彦俊蹲在一堆玫瑰里，皱着眉头，嘴巴嘟起来，他跟陈立农抱怨，"啊，无聊死了，农农快给我找点乐子。"他话里带着话，夏天的短袖颜色浅又薄，林彦俊故意让花盆里的水弄湿胸口，T恤贴在身上，被水激到的乳尖就那么挺着。陈立农在柜台站着不动，也不搭他的话。林彦俊在一堆花里蹲了半天，看那个呆瓜也不理自己，噌地一下站起来，结果起得太猛眼前一黑晃晃悠悠地又咚地一下坐在地上，坐的太猛屁股感觉都要开花了。这次陈立农慌了，赶忙从柜台里跑出来，把还瘫在地上的林彦俊抱到旁边的椅子上，他平时话就少，一着急更是说不明白。

"阿，阿俊，没有哪里有事吧?很痛吗？"陈立农揪着眉头，一脸担心。其实也没有很痛，但是林彦俊一想到自己刚刚勾引失败就来气，他支使陈立农，"屁股好疼，给我揉揉。"陈立农这次哪敢不听他的话，大手隔着棉布裤子轻轻给他揉着。林彦俊虽然身上瘦巴巴的，但是屁股却是有点肉，两人做爱的时候陈立农有时犯起狠会打他屁股，拍一巴掌臀瓣还会像果冻一样颤巍巍地晃，视觉效果的冲击让陈立农更加发狠地干着他的小老板，就算他哭喊着求自己也不会放过他。林彦俊被揉得又起了歪心思，其实也没那么疼，屁股那么多肉墩一下能有多疼，疼倒是不疼，现在他觉得有点痒，需要他的小员工好好惩罚他一下。林彦俊本来就是被陈立农抱在怀里，脚丫正好抵着鼓鼓那一包，他脚长得好看，细白细白的，脚指头灵活地勾着陈立农的裤腰往下拽，舌头也不听话地舔着嘴巴。陈立农看他那样便也配合着脱下短裤，夏天衣服本就少，没折腾几下两人就赤诚相见了。陈立农抓住那双使坏的小脚丫，啃了两下大拇脚指上的肉肉，然后让林彦俊好好坐在凳子上，自己把他的脚并到一起，半勃的性器在脚心之间磨蹭，林彦俊嗷地一声叫出来，太过羞耻的画面让他条件反射地想把脚抽回来却被陈立农一把摁住，被压地更紧，敏感的脚心和性器相互磨蹭让两个人都忍不住低吟出声。

老天爷在外面下着雨，而陈立农在林彦俊身上下着雨。

陈立农玩了他好一会儿，看林彦俊真的哭出来才放过他。  
"阿俊自己勾引我，怎么这会儿又不好意思了?"陈立农让林彦俊翻身站起来，双手扶着椅子把手，自己提起他的腰方便一会儿他接纳自己。林彦俊嘴里嘟囔着，"你长那么高干嘛啦，我踮脚要累死了！"他像一只炸毛的猫，陈立农低头吻他，让他踩在自己的脚上，然后下半身一点也不温柔地贯穿了这只猫。两人身体契合度超乎意外地合，林彦俊没一会儿就被操开了，不管不顾地叫起床来。他很少说一些骚话，最多就是重复喊着陈立农的名字，农农，农农，好像这世界他只认识一个陈立农。忽然什么倒了的声音吓了林彦俊一跳，他后穴缩了一下绞得陈立农差点缴械，他啪啪拍了两下林彦俊肉嘟嘟的屁股，从旁边的玫瑰上揪了几瓣花瓣按在林彦俊的腰窝上打着转，粉白的花朵被陈立农揉出汁液一点点渗进身下人的皮肤里，下身突然的加速让刚刚适应的林彦俊啊啊地喊出来，马上就要射精的性器在椅子上滑蹭着没几下就像身后的花瓣一样流出了汁水。陈立农怕他难受也没故意坚持太久，又快速干了几下抽出来射在林彦俊的臀缝上。烂掉的花瓣掉下来，陈立农赶紧找纸巾给林彦俊收拾妥当，怕他着凉又连忙给他穿好衣服，林彦俊全程都像个皇后，一会儿支使陈立农取那个，一会儿支使陈立农放个电影，一会儿又叫他拿吃的。看陈立农在巴掌的小店里转了一圈他才满意，把陈立农摁在椅子里，然后他窝在陈立农怀里。

电影还在放着，传出男女主人公的声音，两人没完没了地喊着对方，林彦俊蜷着腿靠在他身上半阖着眼，他轻轻喊，"农农"，陈立农怔了一下，回他"阿俊"，"农农"，"阿俊"，两人来来回回叫了半天对方名字，然后陈立农低头含住了林彦俊还要讲话的嘴巴。

很久以后，陈立农问林彦俊为什么把自己捡回来，林彦俊手里摆弄着花回他，"因为那天你看起来需要我。"

下午六点钟，夕阳的光透过窗帘的缝隙溜进来，照亮一小片地板，林彦俊逆着光眯起眼睛看着陈立农，门口的晴天娃娃叮咚响了几声，两颗孤独运转的星球终于停靠，依偎在一起。

7.保健室的秘密

学校的保健室新来一个老师，据说年轻又帅气。戴着一副金丝眼睛，可禁欲了。——陈立农的同桌是这么告诉他的。陈立农哦了一声没什么大反应，同桌白了他一眼，书呆子。

陈立农当然知道保健室的老师多好看，毕竟他可是每晚都有好好欣赏。保健室的帅气老师林彦俊是陈立农的年上男友。表面看起来不食人间烟火，清清冷冷的，但是陈立农知道他在床上有多骚。不是放荡，是那种想藏都藏不住的浪。

"农农，可以了吗？"此刻的林彦俊浑身上下只有一件白大褂，哦，还有袜子也好好的穿着，陈立农不准他脱。白大褂四敞大开的，不知道穿在身上的意义是什么。他身下翘起的性器被陈立农用领带一圈一圈的缠起来，威胁他不准比自己先射。林彦俊眼圈红红的，太羞耻了。自己的小男友突然闯进保健室，不由分说地就把他按在小床上一顿亲，还逼自己穿成这样自慰给他看。陈立农，好不是人！林彦俊皱着眉头，腿往两边分开，腰微微抬起来方便自己的手指进出后穴。他身子被陈立农开发地通透，稍微插一插水就流个不停。

被自己的爱人视奸说实话是一种难堪又刺激的体验。林彦俊觉得自己怎么也碰不到那个点，急得都要哭出来，于是他翻了个身，屁股翘起来，三根手指在里面快速地抽插着。

"老师，这么饥渴吗？看起来好像天天都有被人艹诶，小穴怎么那么容易就放进去三根手指啊，是不是被艹松了啊？"陈立农阴阳怪气地说。他这么生气还不是因为林彦俊跟别的老师说自己目前还没有对象在单身，搞得人人都要把自己家的亲戚介绍给他。少年人的占有欲强，所以他才搞出今天这个事情，本想着林彦俊服个软就算了，谁知道他还顺杆爬自己玩起自己来了。陈立农越想越气，扯着林彦俊的头发迫使他看着自己。林彦俊哪受过这种待遇，他本就委屈这一下眼泪终于止不住吧嗒吧嗒掉下来了。  
"农农，对不起，哥哥哪里做错了你告诉哥哥好不好，不要这样子。"林彦俊呜咽着拱到陈立农怀里，讨好地亲着他的嘴巴。陈立农看他这样哪里还生的起气来，把林彦俊好好地搂在怀里，拆掉缠在他性器上的领带，大手从来回撸了几下就让林彦俊交代了出来。射过一次的林彦俊变得娇滴滴地，他扯着自己的白大褂准备骑在陈立农身上。陈立农哪会让他如愿，刚刚那条领带这次缠在了林彦俊的手腕上。他躺在床上，双手托着林彦俊软软的小屁股，让那张红艳艳的小嘴一点一点的把自己涨得发紫的肉棒吞下去，林彦俊眯着眼睛，喉咙里发出破碎的闷哼，双手被绑住让他失去了平衡，他坐在陈立农身上还没晃几下就倒了下去，他想要可是又动不了，只好和陈立农撒娇，"农农，快帮老师看看，老师这里好痒哦，农农帮老师捅一桶可以吗？"林彦俊一边发浪一边缩紧后穴，趴在陈立农胸膛上看他的反应。  
年纪小还是不行，陈立农被他这么一激，也顾不上自己的初衷，手捏着林彦俊的臀瓣，下身就发力干起来，他做爱的时候不怎么爱说话，只会埋头猛干，林彦俊被他干的眼神都散了，只剩下身体本能的反应。手上的领带被陈立农解开，林彦俊半挣扎着坐起来，配合着陈立农的顶弄下面自己扭着屁股，上面用手指揪着自己的奶头，原本淡色的乳头被他捏成了两颗小红豆。陈立农看着他这幅骚样摁着他的腰又操了百十来下后射在了林彦俊的里面。高潮后的身体软绵绵的，林彦俊像条没骨头的蛇绕在陈立农身上，陈立农的那东西还在他后面堵着，林彦俊不准他拿出去，说是会弄脏保健室的床。其实谁不知道他那小心思，不过是想再来一发罢了。陈立农偏不如他意，他拔出自己的性器，从口袋里翻出一颗跳蛋塞到林彦俊屁股里。然后自己穿好制服起身离开了。  
离开前他扒着门框，贱嗖嗖地说:  
"老师，要夹住哦，不然精液流出来你的秘密就被知道了哦⊙∀⊙！"  
8 四季如春

北方的夜干冷干冷的，陈立农下了班就急忙往家赶。他哥哥在等他，最近他生病了，咳咳咳的一直不好。他跑去市场买了几个白梨，工作地方的阿姨告诉他白梨熬成罐头止咳。他晃晃悠悠在市场挑了几个梨，又买了点肉。虽然俩人日子不是多富余至少还算过得去。

两个南方人来北方讨日子真是难得一见。陈立农打工那里的阿姨说，来这冰寒地冻的鬼地方遭哪门子罪哟。他眯起眼笑笑，不说话。只要和林彦俊在一起，哪里都是四季如春。

回家的路上有个金店，他突然想起今年是林彦俊的本命年，他走进去，挑了一串红绳穿着的小金猪，金猪两旁一边一个五彩线缠成的小球，一百多块钱的玩意儿做的到精致。柜员说这个小猪叫如意猪，万事平安如意。陈立农记了半天，嗯嗯地点头，从口袋掏出叠得整整齐齐的钱数了三遍才去收银台。手串在小红盒里装着，他想象着林彦俊带上的样子。脸上带着笑像个傻子一样，推开金店的门才发现天已经黑透了，他迈开两条长腿呼呼地往家跑，楼下的麻将馆吵吵着，他盘算着今晚也和哥哥打把牌吧。这么想着晃晃悠悠地也就到家了。似乎那人和他有什么心电感应，他还没敲门林彦俊就打开了屋门。

"回来啦，农农。"他像刚过门的小媳妇接过陈立农手里的东西，帮他脱下厚重的羽绒服挂起来，然后去盛饭摆碗筷。陈立农从后面环住他，"阿俊，带上这个试试，柜员说这个叫如意猪，保佑你万事如意的。"红色的编绳挂在男人的手腕，陈立农怕掉下来又给他再打了个结。

"买这个做什么呀，浪费钱，有这个钱不如吃点好的，傻蛋。"话是这么说，但人却没这么做，林彦俊勾住小男友的脖子给他一个甜甜的吻。陈立农搂着他压着他圆鼓鼓的后脑勺加深了这个吻，他勾着哥哥的小舌像吃棒棒糖一样舔着，手不安分地揉着两瓣肉臀。林彦俊受不住，本来感冒鼻子就不通气，陈立农这么一吻把他唯一喘气的地方也给堵住了，他嗯嗯地使了好大劲推开大狗一样的弟弟，红着眼搓着鼻子瞪他，跟受了惊的小兔子似的。

"先吃饭！都要凉了！"

哥哥的话哪有不听的道理，陈立农乖乖去洗手，然后回到餐桌吃饭。

外面下雪了，风呼呼地把雪花吹到玻璃上，好像冰雪皇后碎了的镜子，掉到眼睛里就要忘记一切。可是还好，屋子里热地要命，不只是暖气散发出来的热气，还有床上两具交缠的身体。

本来是想和林彦俊打牌打地啪啪响，但是此刻陈立农只想和他肉贴肉打到啪啪响。北方的暖气给的足，不大一会儿两人身上就出了一层薄薄的汗。陈立农压着林彦俊吻得啧啧做响，他想抬手去取床头柜上的润滑剂，嘴唇刚刚抬起，就被林彦俊勾着脖子又拉回去，含着他上嘴唇模糊不清的哼唧，"不要，还要亲亲。"陈立农只好作罢，捧着林彦俊的脸继续细细密密地吻。亲吻逐渐离开嘴巴，顺着那人好看的鼻梁来到眼睛，再从眼睛滑倒耳边，模拟性交的动作，舌尖戳刺着耳孔，林彦俊带着鼻音的呻吟让陈立农汗津津的身子又出了一层汗。他手掌顺着林彦俊身体曲线向下摸索，头埋在胸口叼着哥哥的乳头吸。林彦俊本想向上挪走身子，却因为抬起的动作把乳尖更深地送到了对方的嘴里。他手指插进陈立农毛茸茸的头发里，大腿夹着他的腰磨蹭着，他说，"农农，求你了，操操哥哥吧，哥哥下面好痒。"陈立农盯着他，看着他眼泪挂在眼眶，鼻子抽着，嘴巴有点委屈向下撇着。陈立农觉得糟糕透了，他有点不想控制自己了。伸手捞过床头的润滑剂，有点急躁地挤了满手，像刚开荤的毛小子急冲冲地往身下那个人的洞里塞，林彦俊被他难得粗暴的样子吓了一跳，却也还是配合着翘起屁股，放松身体，等林彦俊差不多适应后，陈立农猛地把他翻过去背对着自己，双手掰开林彦俊浑身唯一有点肉的地方把自己送了进去。林彦俊回头和他索吻，他就压低身子整个人都覆在林彦俊身上捏着他的脸略带凶狠地吻他。唇齿交缠间，林彦俊听见他说，"阿俊只能是我一个人的，要一辈子给我操。"林彦俊被干的说不出连句的话，只好随着撞击点头。陈立农下巴抵着林彦俊的头顶，双手撑在他身旁，狠狠抵着林彦俊的敏感点射了出来。他卸了力压着林彦俊，有点软掉的性器还埋在林彦俊身体里，他把已经恍惚的哥哥翻了个身，变成侧躺的姿势。他搂着林彦俊的腰，头埋在颈间使劲吸气。林彦俊推他那颗大脑袋，却被抱得更紧，"哥哥别推我，我帮你吸病毒呢。"林彦俊看着突然犯傻的小男友没办法，缓过来的后穴开始不自觉的收缩咬着已经重新硬挺的性器。大概因为刚刚做的够彻底，这次两人都不紧不慢，陈立农在后面搂着他慢慢顶弄着，一只手伸到前方给林彦俊撸，然后听他好听的呻吟声，再温柔地亲吻他的侧脸。这场磨人的性爱一直到后半夜才结束。两个人手拉手平躺在床上，陈立农给他讲今天店里发生了什么，林彦俊嗯嗯地回应着，偶尔听到好笑的地方也会咯咯咯地笑出来。林彦俊想自己好幸福哦。

两人刚安静下来准备睡觉的时候，隔壁又传来吵架的声音，大概是隔壁的小姑娘又被骂了，妇人尖锐的嗓音穿过出租屋薄薄的墙壁，清晰又刺痛。"小骚货，老娘养你是叫你给人陪送的?成天跟着个病鬼，赔钱货！"骂声一波又一波好久才停，咣地一声摔门，约摸是小姑娘跑出来了，林彦俊从陈立农怀里挣出来，穿好衣服，悄悄打开房门，大眼睛叽里咕噜地转，蹲在楼梯口的小姑娘看见他勉强扯出个微笑，她是这栋楼里唯一知道他和陈立农关系的人。小姑娘抽着鼻涕说，俊哥你真幸福，我好羡慕你。林彦俊不知道怎么回答，他抬手揉揉小姑娘被打红的脸然后缩回屋子。他靠着门板偷笑，原来在别人眼里他们居然是幸福的，对吼，他很幸福。

日子没什么特别的，一天又一天过去。早上林彦俊送走陈立农，然后自己窝在屋子里写东西，中午随便吃一口，下午三点开始做饭，有时候勤快了做个汤，懒了就随便炒点什么，等陈立农回来两人吃了饭，然后穿得厚厚的戴好帽子围巾去广场遛弯，有时候在回家的路上买一串糖葫芦，他拿着糖葫芦，陈立农牵着他，在黑暗里低头吃掉他嘴角上的糖渣。天太冷的话，两个人就不出去，吃饱了窝在沙发里看电视，电视里演什么不重要，反正靠在一起就很开心。

后来，林彦俊漫长的感冒终于好了，他决定去接陈立农下班回家。冬天这边天黑的早，小城市没什么人，七八点的时候路上基本就一片安静了。他站在陈立农店门口的那个路灯下，昏黄的光落在他睫毛，鼻梁上，地上有一个长长的影子，雪花打着旋从夜空掉下来，落在嘴巴上，他呼出一口气，白色的烟雾绕着灯柱消失了。不一会儿，长长的影子旁多了另一个高高的影子，他牵起长影子的手，慢慢地走掉了。雪花铺了一整条街，上面有两对脚印。  
9 哪个更重要

自从有了小兔崽子，陈立农常常觉得他的亲亲老婆已经不爱他了。每天醒来第一件事也不是给自己爱的亲亲，晚上睡觉也不能给自己抱。现在所有的事情都以兔崽子优先，只要他一哭，林彦俊就马上把他抱起来，又晃又悠的，还要亲亲小脸蛋。好吧，兔崽子的小脸蛋是挺好亲的，陈立农自己偶尔也会亲两口，然后马上被亲亲老婆骂，你脏死啦不要亲宝宝。刚刚变可爱的兔崽子马上不可爱了。

于是赶在周日林彦俊给宝宝喂奶的时候，陈立农就像个大型挂件跟在旁边盯着自己的omega。小孩儿喝饱了，他凑过去含住还留着乳汁的奶头撮了几口，大人的舌头和小孩子怎么会一样，陈立农发挥自己的优势，一边用舌头顶着还张着的乳孔一边散发自己的信息素，生了孩子的omega本就敏感，被自己的alpha一撩拨更是受不了，身子立马就软下来，敏感的穴口也滴滴答答地淌着水。林彦俊拉着陈立农的手想让他给自己摸摸下面，那人却一点不解风情非要埋在他胸口舔。

"阿俊干嘛这么急，我还没喝到奶呢，你天天就只知道疼那小兔崽子，都不看我。"人高马大的alpha眨巴着下垂眼不要脸地撒娇。林彦俊白了他一眼，不想理他。可是腺体隐隐发热，穴口那一小片睡裤也被流出来的粘液浸湿，他忍不住地哼哼出声。红着脸求陈立农，"农农，求你了，里面好湿了，你就插一插嘛。老公～"一般情况，这种程度的撒娇基本就可以让陈立农失控，但是今天他好像打了抑制剂一般，无动于衷。

"阿俊怎么这么骚啊？宝宝知道你这样吗？要不要我抱他来看看呀。"陈立农的手指在omega细软的发丝里穿插，笑眯眯地问。"不过要是阿俊也给我喂一次奶的话，今天老公就一定好好满足老婆ne。"

林彦俊勉强支着自己软了的身子坐起来，像抱孩子一样把alpha的脑袋固定在自己胸口，然后稍稍弯了点腰，把因为在哺乳期而涨大的乳头送到陈立农的嘴里。面子本来就薄的omega羞得满脸通红，眼泪都要留下来了，不同婴儿的吮吸，陈立农叼着他的乳头不停的拨弄着，另一边也没落下用指甲扣弄着，手掌把那坨软软的肉聚到一起用掌心按压着，嘴唇狠狠地一吸，林彦俊忍不住尖叫，性器在没人触碰的情况下就射了出来，奶头也因为陈立农的吸咬流出一股一股的奶水，怀里的alpha紧扣着自己的腰喉头上下滚动着吞咽着奶水。场景太过刺激，以至于林彦俊实在受不住小声地呜咽起来。

"王八蛋陈立农，你给我滚远点。"还带着哭腔的辱骂实在没什么威望。陈立农从林彦俊怀里挣出来，两三下就扒光他的衣服，把还在红着眼瞪人的omega搂进自己怀里，啾啾啾地亲着那张红通通的嘴巴，下身却不老实地直接捅进那张流着水的小嘴里。两个人太久没做全套了，刚进去林彦俊就忍不住浪叫起来，又不是刚刚那个骂人的他了。他攀着陈立农的肩膀配合他向上顶的动作自己向下坐，被顶到生殖腔的时候还会更大声地哭出来。林彦俊抬头看自己的alpha，满眼都是爱恋，他凑过去小舌头一下一下地舔着对方下巴上的汗珠，却只换来更粗暴的操干。

"老婆，我要死在你身上了。你好会吸呀。"陈立农刚准备把林彦俊放到好好大干一场的时候 隔壁的卧室突然传来嘹亮的婴儿哭声。或许是omega本弱，为爹则刚。刚刚还在浪叫哭吟的林彦俊也不管陈立农是不是还硬着，会不会被自己这一脚踢痿 反正他不知道哪来的力气，一脚踹开身上的alpha，衣服也没批，劈了扑通地跑到卧室抱起孩子哄。

另一间屋子传来陈立农的鬼哭狼嚎 "林彦俊，我和兔崽子到底哪个更重要！"

10 特殊癖好

据说在性爱里面，每个人都有自己的特殊癖好。有的或许称不上癖好，可能只是单纯的执着或者，是喜欢。

陈立农又在亲他鼻子了。林彦俊有点不满地皱了皱眉头。从他们有了实质性关系的那天起。小孩好像就对他的鼻尖情有独钟。  
“陈立农，我跟你讲哦，A片里的很多都是骗人的，鼻子真的做不了什么的。”  
林彦俊把小孩的脑袋从眼前拽起来，眼睛盯着对方的眼睛认真地教育着。说实话，他现在的模样没什么震慑力。被亲的发红的嘴巴，带着水渍的眼角，一起一伏的胸膛。不管讲什么都像在撒娇一样。  
陈立农有点呆，好像想了一会儿。  
“诶，阿俊你不要误会啦。我就是想，就是想亲亲你鼻尖上的痣。”  
“啊？这是什么有性吸引力的部位吗？你的爱好会不会特殊一点啊？”  
“可是有人说，恋人身上的每一颗痣都是在说亲这里。阿俊好会长，每一颗痣都好可爱哦。而且每次亲一下鼻尖痣，阿俊就会哆嗦一下，像小狗一样，眼睛红红，下面也咬更紧了呢。”  
“你给我闭嘴！”骚话是在这么正经八本的时刻说的吗？而且怎么可以一脸单纯的说出来啊。林彦俊觉得自己好像要熟了，就像熟透了的螃蟹，呼呼地冒热气。

其实林彦俊也有一个特殊的爱好。他喜欢接吻。或者说是深吻。不管是前戏里细腻温柔的吻，还是面对面进入时偶尔会磕到牙齿的吻，亦或是后入式时被拉着头发或者捏着脖子带着控制欲有点粗暴的深吻，他都好喜欢。他喜欢和对方交融的感觉，舌头互相缠着或者被含着使劲吮吸，含不住的口水顺着交缠的缝隙流出来从嘴角划到脖颈，再被对方一一舔去。其实和男人做并不是GV 和小说中描写的那么爽，但一想到在他身体里是陈立农，陈立农在一边干他一边吻他，光是这么想就好像能高潮一样。  
“继续。”林彦俊对着身上的人型呆头兔发出命令。陈立农愣了一下，然后哦哦地低头继续之前的事情。  
“今天不准亲鼻子了，知道吗？再亲就把你榨干，懂吗？年轻人。”假装发狠地训了小孩一顿，毕竟偶尔也要拿出大五岁的威严来。林彦俊愤愤地想。  
小孩有点低落，还是哦了一声。然后也不吱声，低头去吻那张刚刚训过他的嘴。林彦俊长了一张好亲的嘴巴，肉嘟嘟的唇，有点上翘的嘴角，好像不亲一下都是罪过。  
陈立农手也没停着在林彦俊的胸口捏来捏去，直到那两粒小小的乳头都有些发肿才放过它们。  
“可以了，农农，别弄了。”年长的恋人又在撒娇求饶了。他最受不了这个，手一寸一寸摸过林彦俊紧实的小腹，探进睡裤里的那片秘密地区。大手握住微微抬头的性器，来回撸动几下就让它彻底精神起来，手指滑过会阴往那个让他要死要活的花园探去，几乎毫不费力就塞进了两根手指。林彦俊嘿嘿两声。把跪坐在自己腿间的人拉下来，伸出舌头舔舔小孩有点干燥的嘴唇，一边厮磨着一边嘟嘟囔囔。  
“怎么样，哥哥够意思吧，都给你提前做好准备了。嘿嘿嘿……”  
陈立农额头抵着林彦俊有点汗湿的头发，不让对方看见自己过分情动的眼神，手指继续在身后做着扩张，不管林彦俊怎么求他也还是仔仔细细地做到自己觉得可以。  
“陈立农你到底做不做，是不是男……啊，人啊……”  
对方突然插进来让林彦俊的尾音拐了好几个弯，不过他也不是矫情的人，马上抱着自己的小男朋友，哼哼唧唧地叫起来。男人嘛，该大声叫的时候就要大声叫。林彦俊总是有自己的一套歪理。  
陈立农把他压在床上，一下又一下地操着，也没用什么技巧，每一下都几乎顶在林彦俊的敏感点上，也不说骚话，双手压着林彦俊的手，不准他自己摸前面。  
“彦俊，说点好听的。”  
“嗯”，林彦俊带着点哭腔应了他一声。  
“叫哥哥，彦俊，叫我一次，叫一次就好。”小孩好像对于自己的年纪总是感到不安，总是在这种时候想证明一下自己。林彦俊也不是不知道，所以总是顺着他。  
“好哥哥，农农，给我吧。”黏黏糊糊的声音简直堪比催情剂。  
陈立农把他抱起来坐在自己的怀里由下至上地干他。林彦俊被干的一颠一颠地，眼泪口水控制不住地流出来，在被对方一下一下地舔去。当陈立农再一次吻掉他的眼泪时，他想接吻的欲望达到了最高点。  
“农农，亲亲我，亲亲我。”也不等回应，林彦俊自顾自地缠上去，像好久没喝到水的沙漠旅人吸取着对方口中的津液。  
林彦俊觉得自己快要死了。  
陈立农下身发了狠往他身体里撞，一手还照顾着他敏感的前端，加上接吻带来的窒息感让他达到了高潮。精液洒在俩人的肚子上，陈立农也加速冲刺了最后几十下，拔出来射在林彦俊的腹肌上。小麦色的皮肤配着乳白色的精液，简直色情到不行。差一点林彦俊就再被就地正法一次。不过小孩心疼他，抱着他洗了澡以后就乖乖躺下睡觉了。几乎刚沾上枕头，林彦俊就睡了过去。陈立农躺在一旁看他。  
“阿俊，彦俊，林彦俊。”小孩小小声地叫着。看对方是真的睡着了以后，悄悄地，在林彦俊的鼻尖上落下了一个吻。

all橘向

吃掉橘子的五个场合

厚厚的地毯上（农橘）恋人

白色的地毯趴着赤身裸体的小猫。后穴含着的猫尾肛塞随着主人的动作一摆一摆，地毯上的人艰难扭过头看着还安坐在沙发的陈立农，晃着小屁股爬过去，头上的猫耳早已歪歪扭扭。林彦俊学着小猫举起手掌放在嘴边舌尖一下一下舔着手心，努力学着可爱，头埋在陈立农膝盖处磨蹭着，时不时挑起眼睛看着还在危襟正坐的男人。一举一动都是恰到好处的撩人。小猫还未展示完自己的才艺，坐着的主人却忍不住了。陈立农搂着林彦俊滚到毛茸茸的地毯上，吻过小猫的额头，眼睛，鼻尖还有肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。穿上小猫衣服的林彦俊好像真的变成了可爱的小猫咪，臀高高翘起摇晃着，抬高腰部用臀缝去蹭陈立农鼓起的裆部，自己用手指撑开已经扩张好的小穴，咕叽咕叽的水声伴着手指的抽插传了出来。有人会不接受小猫咪的邀请吗？没有。陈立农拉开拉链扶着性器一举攻陷小猫咪湿软的后穴，小猫咪忍不住尖叫了一声，却被身后的人拍了一巴掌屁股，早就被拿出来的猫尾横在离两人不远的地方，上面还有明显的水迹似乎在嘲笑林彦俊的淫乱。陈立农在他身后捏着腰，胯一下一下发狠的挺着，肉体拍打的声音混着抽插的水声，下身的坚挺在粗糙的地毯上随着身后人的顶撞有节奏的摩擦着，爽得小猫咪翻起了白眼，让林彦俊觉着自己真的变成了发情的小猫，他努力回过头和陈立农接吻，嘴巴触碰的间隙，他听见陈立农说，只能做我的猫哦。

落地窗（丞俊）下属x老板  
"丞丞，求你别这样，会被看到的。"男人被抱着朝着窗户打开双腿，后穴被狰狞的性器塞满满。双腿打开被抱起的姿势让林彦俊羞得眼泪都落了下来，偏偏范丞丞不肯放过他。真是小心眼不就是白天难为了他一下嘛。

范丞丞看着就在下午还不可一世的老板现在被自己艹得哭唧唧，嘴上说着不要，后穴却咬得更紧，润滑剂和体液混合在穴口打出泡沫，范丞丞可不管林彦俊的拒绝，把他放下来按在落地窗上，乳粒被挤在冰冷的玻璃上，下半身却被滚烫的性器填满，一冷一热让林大老板忍不住叫出声来。低沉的声线娇喘起来时时刻刻提醒着范丞丞这是个男人，征服感让他血液下流，不停地送着腰。窗外的黑夜被万家灯火点亮，大概没人知道这里满屋的旖旎。

榻榻米（佳俊）师生  
我好喜欢老师。这是林彦俊被吻住之前听到的最后一句话。黄明昊身上还穿着制服，领带已经散开了，发育良好的少年压在爱慕已久的老师身上，他说求你了，彦俊老师，就这一次好不好。林彦俊的沉默被当成允许，一个又一个热烈的吻落在他脸上。小孩儿的嘴唇有点干和皮肤摩擦带来的刺痛感提醒林彦俊他在做什么。自己一定是傻了，要不怎么会不想推开身上的小孩儿。背德感和身体上的快感叠加，什么时候黄明昊把手指伸到自己的后穴他都不知道。小孩儿太注意他的感受了，自己忍得满头大汗，却还是小心翼翼地扩张，林彦俊稍微皱了一下眉毛他马上动作就放缓，又凑过去亲他的老师。漫长的前戏让林彦俊觉得自己都有点萎了的时候，黄明昊却突然抬起自己的大腿顶了进去，没有技巧的顶撞，落满身上的亲吻，林彦俊怔怔看着覆在自己身上运动的男孩儿，满眼的爱意让他觉得要呼吸不了，他手臂不再紧攥身下的棉被，主动搂上黄明昊的脖子，小孩儿诧异的表情让他觉得好笑，可随后大力的操干让一向稳重的林老师尖叫出来，微凉的精液流到身体里的同时，小孩儿压在林彦俊身上，厚厚的嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳垂，湿漉漉的睫毛扫着林彦俊脖颈。刚还一副英勇就义的小孩儿现在小猫一样被呼噜着头发，小心翼翼地表白，老师我们在一起好吗？

卧室床上（异林） 兄弟变情侣  
"彦俊，感觉还好吗?有没有不舒服？"  
林彦俊摇了摇头，侧过脸去吻王子异还冒着胡茬的下巴。脚跟磕磕他的腰，示意王子异继续。  
光是想到曾经的好兄弟现在在和自己做这种亲密的事情，王子异就要控制不了自己了。他一向宝贝林彦俊，现在更是如此，为了调起林彦俊的积极性简直使出了全身的招数。接吻就不必提了，脖子和耳垂这种敏感点也全都照顾到。舌尖拨弄着林彦俊小小的奶头，偶尔连着乳晕一起含进去还能得到一声闷哼。顺着胸口一路吻下去，小腹啵啵啵地亲了几口，当性器被含进去的时候林彦俊整个儿身子都弓了起来，他闭着眼睛去推王子异的脑袋，反倒被捉住手按在床上，只能接受对方的给予被吞吃入腹。林彦俊瞪着圆眼发愣，王子异抬头去吻他，问他自己的味道怎么样，结果自然是被暴打了一拳。林彦俊眼皮耷拉着，手指去戳王子异还硬着的那玩意，骨骼分明的手指借着唾液撸动还未释放的性器，那人也不燥，一边吻林彦俊的脸一边慢慢挺腰配合他手的动作。林彦俊手都酸了的时候王子异可算是射了出来。林彦俊举着满手的白浊不知道怎么办，还是王子异扯了纸巾给他擦干净，声音带着欢好过后的慵懒，"彦俊，下次绝对不会放过你哦！"

浴室的镜子前（鬼橘）伪骨科，黑道弟弟x教师哥哥  
王琳凯什么时候回来的林彦俊根本不清楚。那人总是神出鬼没，偶尔带着钱，更多的时候是带着一身伤。心情好的时候，王琳凯在做爱时会吻他叫他哥哥，心情不好时会捏着林彦俊的细腰只知道埋头蛮干，结束之后身上总会有一些青的紫的痕迹，然后王琳凯又会抱着他哭。林彦俊也从不反抗，满足这个小他不少的弟弟一次又一次的索求。  
这次回家王琳凯大概心情又不是很好。  
他洗澡的时候，王琳凯衣服都没换就闯了进来，嘴角上明晃晃的伤口让林彦俊心疼，他鼓起嘴巴想去给弟弟吹吹痛痛，却被王琳凯摁在洗手台上，抬头就能看见自己不堪的模样。没有润滑就挤进来的性器痛得林彦俊想哭，但习惯了欢爱的后穴却还是自动的放松，性器抽出时穴口还会不舍的挽留。王琳凯捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头看自己，带着水雾的镜子映出两人的影子，让林彦俊着了魔一般不想移开眼睛。最后的高潮是双手被扣在镜面上，他的精液溅到了洗手池里，王琳凯的东西留在了他身体里。林彦俊转过身抱住他弟弟，金色的小脑瓜埋在他肩窝里，看吧，他弟弟又哭了。  
2 可爱不可爱

"林彦俊，你看这个按摩棒是不是像极了爱情的样子，哈哈哈哈……"  
"像个屁，朱正廷，你再乱说，我他妈头给你揪掉！"  
"那再亲一个。"  
"嗯，好。"

屋子里信息素的味道浓得散不开，玫瑰和青桔的味道混在一起，好像一杯果茶。林彦俊刚和朱正廷做完一场，现在两个人都累得要命，大头朝下地喘着粗气。两个omega做爱堪比beta被标记，alpha怀孕生子一样让人震惊。这次是林彦俊发情期到了，朱正廷特地请了假陪他在家厮混。亲吻，互相抚慰，做累了就吃点东西然后接着做，直到磨人的发情热结束。

手指顺着肋骨一根根数过去，手掌在平坦却柔软的腹部按压，朱正廷有点怜爱地去亲吻那两颗被啃肿了的乳头，再一路向上舔过去，还有点迷糊的另一位omega喉结上下滚动，然后被身上的人叼住轻轻啃了几口。林彦俊像只发懒的猫，脚跟敲着朱正廷的腰，朱正廷被他敲地有点气，自己也是个O，也想被摸被干的好吧?气着气着嘴下就没了轻重，狠狠咬了林彦俊脖子一口，那人嗷地一声弹起来，有点委屈，"干嘛啦?"朱正廷拿起旁边的双头按摩棒扔到两人之间，简单有力地说，"我也痒，做！"他和林彦俊不一样，一举一动都带着撒娇的气息让人无法拒绝，林彦俊也知道自己过分了，发情热都过去了还要求人家给自己服务。他撇撇嘴认命地爬起来，半跪在小玫瑰腿间，修长的手指在湿热的后穴里搅动，朱正廷哼哼唧唧越来越放肆地叫，林彦俊被他叫着了火，刚下去的热似乎又燃了起来，后穴一股一股往外淌水，他拿起那根按摩棒，一头塞进自己身体里，那人也自觉翘起屁股接受另一端，被填满的滋味让两人忍不住低吟起来，不知道是谁先打开了开关，按摩棒嗡嗡地转动起来，两个omega下意识随着震动晃动着自己的腰部，嗡嗡声混着声调不同的两种呻吟充斥着不大的卧室，大概因为被之前的发情热折磨了一段时间了，林彦俊先软了身子，小腿还在无意识抽搐，朱正廷爬了过来，伸手搂住散发青桔香气的人，林彦俊自觉偏了偏头，他知道朱正廷要咬他的腺体，虽然没有任何用，可是咬了一口似乎就有什么约定一般，他乐得去做，自己也不好反对，可是这次朱正廷咬得有点狠，估计得留个血印子了，林彦俊搂着他，手指戳戳他的腺体，摩挲了几下就放开了。

"彦俊以后想找什么样的A，高大帅气还是温柔体贴？"朱正廷声音糯糯的，像刚出锅的小汤圆，还是玫瑰味的，可惜汤圆现在在催婚。林彦俊转过身拢了拢被子，"都还好吧，差不多就行。日子都是人过的嘛。"他这边回复完，那边半天没回应，林彦俊以为他睡着了，刚准备闭上眼，就听玫瑰汤圆含糊不清地嗯了一声。他回手摸摸腺体上的抑制贴，有点无奈地哼笑一声。

他们什么时候发展成这种关系呢？是大学时朱正廷发情险些被一群alpha围攻，自己把他带回去的时候，还是工作后住在一起自然而然形成的?林彦俊都不记得了，甚至两人还能经常讨论喜欢的alpha类型，所以现在是不想随便一夜情的两个大龄omega互帮互助吗？朱正廷不去提，他也就心安理得享受这一切。早上他懒得起床，朱正廷总会做好便当放在显眼的位置，他发情了，弄脏衣服和床单的时候，那人陪自己胡闹完还会蹲在卫生间给他洗内裤，自己躺在床上调戏他露出的一小段白嫩的腰。要是有一个是alpha就好了。遗憾的是也只能想想。

这一天来的不算突然，周五朱正廷突然给林彦俊打电话叫他出去吃饭，说是介绍一个新朋友给他认识，林彦俊满口答应。他想这一天还是来了啊，抬手揉揉眼睛，可能刚刚有沙子吹进来了，眼泪有点要留下来。他刚分化的时候和大多数omega想的一样，上个差不多的大学，然后找个差不多的alpha，最后结婚，生孩子，养孩子，虽然不是多好，至少也还算过得去。现在突然发现自己不想差不多了，但是好像来不及了。

餐厅还是自己之前说过的那家想去又很贵的餐厅，看来这位朋友条件不错。林彦俊站在餐厅门口，对着镜子整整衣服，又扒拉扒拉刘海这才进去。一进去林彦俊就开始感叹，不愧是排名第一的西餐厅，光是一盏灯都抵自己三个月工资了吧。穷人小青桔小心翼翼地走进提前被告知的座位，走过去发现另两位早就到了。朱正廷反常没有穿得那么骚包，旁边的帅哥看来就是给自己介绍的alpha了。看起来挺沉稳的，大手一伸，"您好，您好，我叫范丞丞。"说完还嘿嘿一笑，林彦俊表面不动声色把手伸过去，眼睛却趁范丞丞不注意瞪了朱正廷一眼，哪找来的傻大个儿?吐槽归吐槽，面上还是要过得去的。三人和和气气地吃了晚饭，之后林彦俊还和范丞丞交换了联络方式，一切看起来都朝着正常的轨道行驶。结束后，范丞丞本来执意要送两人回去，却在被朱正廷拉到一边嘀咕几句后放弃了，只说改天再聊。林彦俊礼貌地点点头，算是回答了。其实他觉得这个alpha还不错，长相帅气，个子也高，条件各方面也好，虽说比自己小几岁，但看起来也不算幼稚，实在难得。看样子，朱正廷也觉得不错，不然也不能介绍给自己。晚上的风有点凉，吹得林彦俊打了个哆嗦。朱正廷过来牵他，他手心滚烫，烫得林彦俊心都有点疼。

"范丞丞是不是还可以?"  
"嗯，可以接触看看。"

再没别的话，两人就这么牵着手走回家。

后来，朱正廷工作突然变忙，经常去出差，林彦俊这边也和范丞丞顺理成章的交往了。交往的那一天他给朱正廷打电话，那人还是咋咋呼呼地，隔着电话都能感受他的情绪，先是恭喜，然后又开始打趣林彦俊，什么做没做呢啊，干涸的大龄omega林彦俊现在是不是被滋润了啊？两人没羞没臊地说了半天，要挂的时候林彦俊支支吾吾不肯挂，朱正廷那边催他，干嘛有屁快放。  
"我要搬去范丞丞那边住了。"  
那边沉默到林彦俊以为已经被挂掉的时候，朱正廷才开口，"哇，这么快啊！成成，我这段时间也回不去，钥匙你给邻居就行了。"欢天喜地的背后没人看到他的表情。

搬走的那天范丞丞来接他，范丞丞问他，不和正廷说一声吗？林彦俊手里抱着个大娃娃，摇摇头说不用，他最近忙。

林彦俊还是过上了自己以前想要的差不多日子。不，比差不多好很多，范丞丞很优秀，哪方面都是。傻大个平时看着老老实实，在床上总是把自己搞的哭出来，逼自己说他爱听的话。可是，却一直没有标记他。要不是林彦俊那天发情期到了求他，怕是两人一辈子也不标记了。

有了范丞丞以后，林彦俊就很少贴抑制贴了，反正自己有主了嘛，身上带着他的味道总不会有不要脸的凑过来。可是他记性不好，被临时标记后的omega，发情期会缩短。所以那天他好惨，范丞丞刚离开家还没有一小时他就惨烈地迎来了发情期。他哭唧唧地给范丞丞打电话，那边一边安抚他大概一边往回狂奔。范丞丞回家的时候，林彦俊已经把自己脱光光了，他用范丞丞的衣服给自己筑了个巢，一只手抓着范丞丞的衬衫嗅着，一只手在后面进出着，范丞丞走过去扒开那堆衣服，林彦俊看起来只有一小坨，他闭着眼要抱，接触到alpha的一瞬间才终于稍微稳定了一点，他手紧紧抓着范丞丞的衣襟，勉强打起精神去吻面前的alpha，唇齿交缠间，他和范丞丞说，标记我吧，永久标记。

林彦俊好像一只被捏爆了的青桔只不过这次没有玫瑰来搭配，屋子里飘着另一股带着侵略性的焦糖味。他跪趴着承受范丞丞一次比一次狠的撞击，不是冰凉的按摩棒，带着温度的性器每次都擦过他的生殖腔口，范丞丞俯下身完全压在林彦俊的背上，稍微用力性器就顶开了那个小口，林彦俊声调拔高，想要逃跑，却被alpha成结的阴茎牢牢锁住，承受灌进身体的精液。alpha成结后的射精时间太长了，林彦俊挺不住晕了过去。等他醒过来的时候，空气里已经没有两种味道了，青桔的酸加进来焦糖的香醇。范丞丞躺在旁边，胳膊还搂着他。那瞬间他有点想朱正廷却又不知道以什么名义去联络，拿起手机划开屏幕又锁上。

毫无意外，林彦俊怀孕了。范丞丞知道的时候，开心地都要哭了。抱着林彦俊转了个圈，又赶忙放下来。在屋里走来走去也不知道兴奋个什么劲。林彦俊歪着头看他，手搭在肚子上，他想自己爱不爱范丞丞，自己喜欢和他在一起，喜欢听他说话，看他耍怪，他干什么自己都还挺喜欢，只是总觉得少了点什么，或许是自己年纪大了吧，少了点激情。范丞丞转得他眼晕，他站到窗边往外看，也不知道外面谁家种了一堆玫瑰，张牙舞爪地开着，丝毫不吝啬自己的娇艳。范丞丞不知道什么时候过来，小心翼翼从后面拥着他，林彦俊往后窝了窝，眼睛还盯着那丛玫瑰。他突然就想起来朱正廷以前问过他的一句话，他问，"彦俊，爱到底是什么啊?"那时林彦俊没回他，而现在他也没有想清楚。

爱是什么，是荷尔蒙作祟身体同他最合拍，还是曾经日夜纠缠，心脏为你跳动的那些秒数。

团妻系列  
1 漂亮野猫(25.85)  
活动一结束，大家呼啦啦地涌进车里。车里的暖风似乎吹走了身上的寒气，还有那么一点燥热。林彦俊脱了身上的豹纹外套，露出里面的黑衬衫。陈立农不知道什么时候凑过来，扒着他脖子狠命吸了两口气。  
"彦俊，你今天好辣啊，像只小野猫。"  
林彦俊不想搭理他，把他推开往后拧了拧身子，未曾想却掉进另一个怀抱，王琳凯搂着他的腰，亲昵地咬了一下他的耳垂。  
"哥，你今天真好看。"王琳凯身上总是带着一股少年人的气味，林彦俊爱死他无意识间散发出来的撒娇。也是，谁能拒绝漂亮弟弟的求爱呢。  
"阿俊，你好偏心。"陈立农从前面覆上身来想去吻小野猫翘起来的嘴唇。  
"别闹，在车上呢。"  
"那是回去就可以闹吗？"  
林彦俊没吱声，两个小孩却都懂，这是他们哥哥默许了的意思。两人互相对视一下，脑袋里不知道想什么鬼点子。一回到酒店，陈立农就半拉半抱地把林彦俊弄到了自己的房间，王琳凯在后面跟着。范丞丞喊他，小鬼干啥去，斗地主吗？要不加我一个打麻将吧。王琳凯朝他挥手，滚滚滚，我们都定好局了。可不是吗，再加你一个，林彦俊他妈今晚就要死床上了。  
酒店的双人床总是大的过分，三个人躺都绰绰有余。王琳凯和陈立农以比赛的速度解决完个人卫生，眼巴巴地坐在床边看着在浴室里享受的哥哥。感觉要过了半个世纪那么久，林彦俊终于出来了。蒸气熏得眼角有点发红，看起来有点可怜兮兮的。王琳凯总是忍不住的那一个，他把林彦俊拉到床上捧着还带着点湿意的脸亲了上去。林彦俊的嘴生的好看，肉嘟嘟的，嘴角还总是翘着，看着好看亲着也舒服。少年人不喜欢调情，基本都是直接到最色情的那一步。林彦俊上面被王琳凯勾着舌头舔吻，胸口被陈立农揉捏着，他太瘦了，几乎整个人都能被陈立农遮起来，下身被身后的人不轻不重地撸着，本来在和他接吻的王琳凯开始转移阵地，像小孩似的舔着他的胸口，牙齿划过乳尖有点刺痛，但是很快整个乳头被含进温热的口腔又舒服的不得了。林彦俊被他们两个弄得不上不下，习惯被进入的穴口也在叫嚣着。他挣开陈立农的怀抱，把身前的王琳凯推在床上，半跪在床上，臀部习惯性地翘起来，他回头看了一眼傻愣愣的陈立农。眼角含着春。  
"傻啦，不做就滚。有人排着队等着呢。"他扒掉眼前王琳凯的裤子，舌头在半硬的性器上滑动着，再一点点含进去，不时抬起头看王琳凯的反应。  
王琳凯有点呆，不知道想什么呢，玩着林彦俊拇指上那颗忘记摘掉的戒指，顺着胳膊滑倒他脑袋上，轻揉了几下头发，突然发狠把他的头按下去，自顾自地挺起腰动了起来。林彦俊被猝不及防的抽动吓了一哆嗦，不自觉缩紧了后穴，正在扩张的陈立农没好气地骂了一句。"发他妈什么疯。"他抽出埋在后穴的手指，换上自己早就硬挺的性器干了进去。他没什么耐心，不搞什么九浅一深，他喜欢用后背位直接操进去，一下比一下深，听他的漂亮哥哥被操地呜呜直叫，被操开后好弟弟，好老公的乱叫。不过现在他哥哥的嘴被堵住了，只会摇着屁股呻吟。  
王琳凯拉着林彦俊的头发迫使他抬起头和自己对视，他平时不可一世的哥哥，现在像被欺负惨了的小猫，浑身通红，嘴里叫着春。他让陈立农给林彦俊翻个个儿，变成正面进入的姿势。  
陈立农坏的要命，他就着两人相连的姿势直接转了一圈，性器顶到林彦俊的敏感点，他尖叫着射出了第一发。他把陈立农拉下来接吻，另一边手上也没冷落了一旁的王琳凯。王琳凯就着他的手，把自己那东西顶上林彦俊那硬的跟小石子似的乳尖，一下一下挺着腰。没人碰就都硬的不像话的乳头哪受得了这种刺激，刚射过一次的性器又颤巍巍地抬起了头。陈立农反手给了他屁股一巴掌，"艹，你他妈是不是骚货?啊，哥哥。"  
"不是，不是，我不是……"林彦俊红着眼摇着头，可是又实在太舒服了，他忍不住小声哭吟着。"农农，再快一点，哥哥，哥哥要到了，嗯……" 陈立农使劲朝他的敏感点顶了几下，拔出来抵在穴口射了出来。上面的王琳凯也撸动着快达到顶点的性器，射在了林彦俊的胸口。  
"哥，你看你都被农农操出奶了，下次我射你里面，你是不是十个月以后就大肚子给我们喂奶了?"  
林彦俊摇着头，眼神涣散。小野猫被欺负成了小奶猫，收起了爪子尖，粘在身边的主人身上。

三个人都沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，没人注意原来没被关严的门被悄悄带上了。  
2 本能(35，3第一人称)

我喜欢他，这点毋庸置疑，就像我与生俱来的本能。就算他不属于我，当然他也不会属于任何人。

我大概不该半夜起兴去找他，不然也不会看见他一脸媚态和我的两个队友在一张床上亲亲热热。  
可能三人太着急了，连门都没关严，我本着至少不要被除了我的第五个人再看见这场活春宫的思想悄悄带上了门。我还挺善良，呵。转身回到自己的房间可是却无论如何睡不着，只要闭上眼我就能想起他那双扑棱扑棱毛茸茸的眼睛，瘦削的肩膀，偶尔露出的酒窝，当然还有刚刚那具沾满了精液红痕的身体。我想要他，想和他做爱，想让他自己抱着双腿露出下边那张贪吃的嘴把我含进去，或者翘起屁股，为了配合我的身高还要踮起脚尖，我捏着他的腰在他身体里进出，听他受不了地喊我，丞丞慢点，好弟弟，求你了。可是我睁开眼发现他根本不再我身边，这种折磨简直就是炼狱。我不想忍受所以我拿起手机给他发了信息。哥哥，能来一下吗？我好像生病了。我猜他一定会来，因为他平时就挺疼我的。我不知道除了小鬼和陈立农外，他还和哪个队友做过。但至少我对他来说大概是有那么一点特别，我想是的。可能过了十五分钟，还是二十分钟，我不记得了，我的房门被敲响了，我像受惊的鸟一下子扑腾起来，起得太急脚趾撞到了床角上，我顾不上它，一蹦一蹦去开门。果然是他，穿着一身丝绒的睡衣，领口敞着，几个吻痕趾高气扬地向我炫耀它的存在。可是他的声音很快把我的注意力重新勾回来。我听见他说:"丞丞，你怎么了?需要哥哥帮忙吗？"我他妈太需要了，脑子好像爆炸，我拦着他的腰把他拉进屋子，咣地一声甩上门。他似乎吓了一跳，手反射性地勾上我的脖子。我拉着他那双让我日思夜想的手按在我勃起的性器上，我说，彦俊这有点疼好像需要你帮忙。其实本来以为他会推开我，假装一下，没想到他连假装都不愿意，轻轻哼笑一声，不知道是笑自己的不矜持还是笑我的鲁莽，手指圈着性器上下滑动着，我捧起他的脸和我接吻，好像第一次接吻的处男，我不得技巧啃着他饱满的嘴唇，顶开他的牙齿，勾着藏在里面的小舌和我共舞。大概我亲的有点久，他推开了我眼睛红红的，嘴角上还留着一点不知道是我还是他的口水，就像兰若寺勾引书生的狐狸精，他转过身拉下自己的睡裤，甚至连内裤都没穿，他说，进来吧。我捏着他的腰，直接顶了进去，后穴还留着不知道哪个兔崽子的东西，连润滑都不用，他手扶着门板，因为身高差脚尖踮起来一点，这完全和我的幻想重合了，我红着眼，要把囊袋都塞进去似的使劲干他，他压着嗓子叫，什么话都说，一会儿喊我丞丞，一会儿又喊老公，老公慢一点，再干那里啊。我没搭理他，因为我不知道怎么回应。说什么都是多余，干的起劲了我还会反手给他屁股上两巴掌，那么瘦一个人屁股却又翘又有肉，而且打一下他就哆嗦一下，下面夹得更紧。我抽出还硬着的阴茎，把他打横抱起来扔到床上。  
"自己把屁股扒开。"我终于说了今晚和他的第二句话，他犹豫了一下，抽抽搭搭地还是自己掰开了那两团肉，我按着他的腿根一点点地操进去，穴里的软肉一层层缠过来，像他一样粘人，我说，彦俊你真厉害，三个人都没喂饱你。他摇着脑袋，自己抱起大腿，求我快点动一动。美人哥哥都发令了，我怎么能不听呢。我压着他，每一次都顶在他的敏感点，没一会儿就听他尖叫着射了出来，可能之前射过了两次，这次都没什么东西，我用手指刮起他的精液递到他嘴边，看他乖乖伸出舌头舔干净，然后舌头乖巧地绕着我的手指像是口交一般，眼睛半抬着，身下的穴有节奏地收缩着，我低声骂了一句，顶了几下释放在他身体里。避免压到他，我倒下的时候错开了一点，嘴巴正好贴着他的耳朵，我从旁边看着他小口小口地喘着气，突然转了过来给了我一个吻。一个浅浅地吻落在我的鼻尖。我突然没出息地哭了出来，他拍着我的肩膀，从床上爬起来，裹上自己的睡衣回去了。他的屁股里还夹着我的精液，我看见他穿裤子的时候那东西顺着他的腿留了下来，他甚至没有回头看我。走到门口的时候他扭过头给了我一个wink。我知道那是什么意思。我的心狂躁地想要冲出我的胸膛，我把它按了回去，我告诉它，你还有机会，不要太早死去，再跳久一点吧。

我想他不需要我爱他。我也不知道除了性还有什么能联系我们，但我愿意抛弃我的本能，只要能够得到他的一点点怜悯。

3 共享(25.35双龙)

我好久没见他了。其实也没有很久，大概二十多天。对我来说这简直就是二十几年一样。今天他真好看。原谅我只有这么肤浅的形容词。合身的西装，难得一见的直发，刘海趴在额头上，带了美瞳的眼珠让我想起那天在路边看见的猫，疏离又神秘。大概最近工作很顺利，他很开心。东倒西歪的笑倒在我身上，我右边坐着陈立农，我看见他笑弯的眼睛里也装满了林彦俊。我嘴角拉扯一下算是对他打招呼。之后安静坐到活动结束。

林彦俊今天好高兴，进了房间后就拉着我亲。鼻梁上落一个吻，踮起脚眉在心亲一下，最后伸出舌头舔上我的唇瓣。我压着他圆鼓鼓的后脑勺加深了这个吻，甚至能够听见唇舌交缠的水渍声。浴室的门咔哒被打开，我吓了一跳把他搂进怀里，抬头却看见刚刚坐在我右边的人，他脸上没什么惊讶的表情，我冷静了一会儿也了然于心。我说，那你先来吧，我去洗个澡。他回答我，好的，谢谢丞丞。

浴室里还留着热气，我稀里糊涂地冲了一遍 出来的时候两人已经纠缠在一起。林彦俊背对着我跨坐在陈立农身上，臭小子压着他的腰从下至上的顶弄着，粗大的性器被红艳艳的穴口箍着，他没戴套。我从背后搂住林彦俊，捏着他的下巴把他扭过来和我接吻，他似乎已经被陈立农操开了，眼神不怎么清明，但还是知道回吻我，抓着我的手带到他胸口。我捏着他的乳尖，把尖叫堵在唇边，他胸口敏感的要命，自己用手揉搓着我没顾到的那边，我听见陈立农低声骂了一句骚货，然后下身顶的更猛。

我松开小野猫的嘴，手指顺着脊骨一节一节的摸下去，直到他们俩交合的地方。他似乎被吓得不轻，话都说不利索，他说，丞丞，不行，我会死的，求求你。我没理他，手上浇了润滑剂，慢慢顶进去一根手指，我越过他的肩膀去看陈立农，他忍得很辛苦，但还是在安抚林彦俊，他吻他，柔声地喊，彦俊乖，阿俊听话。喊一次名字亲一次嘴巴，林彦俊像得到大人庇佑的小孩儿，撒着娇撅着嘴索吻。我嫉妒的要死，恨不得马上就把那根东西塞进去。还好，我还算理智 反复扩张了半天确认差不多才把自己硬得发疼阴茎顶进去，我也没戴套。我和陈立农的那东西在他穴里互相抵着，太过新奇的感触，让我们控制不住的一前一后的动起来，林彦俊的声音也从一开始的叫痛慢慢变了味儿。我退出去的时候，陈立农操过去，他离开的时候我顶过来。林彦俊靠在我怀里，性器没人摸它就翘了起来，被夹在他和陈立农之间磨蹭。他的叫床声越来越大，嘴里的话也越来越听不得。他带着哭腔喊着我俩的名字，一会儿丞丞，干死哥哥吧，一会儿农农射在里面，哥哥要给你怀小宝宝。刺激地我和陈立农红了眼，仿佛世界之间只有这个哥哥而已。大概又过了半个小时，林彦俊受不住射了出来，后穴也紧紧咬着好像有什么湿湿的东西混着润滑剂和我俩的精液流了出来。陈立农伸手摸了一把举到他眼前逗他，哥哥怎么潮吹了，太厉害了吧，我去找手机拍下来。我翻了个白眼给陈立农，他笑嘻嘻地回我，然后手指夹着林彦俊的舌头玩了起来。口水和眼泪顺着他上扬的嘴角留下来，我想要不下次买一个口球给他戴吧。他瘦削的肩膀抵在我胸口，我低头在他肩膀凸起的那块小骨头上了留个牙印。然后拥着他躺了下去，只不过这次陈立农不在我右边，他在林彦俊的右边。我头抵着心爱哥哥的脖子，蹭了蹭准备睡的时候，不小心偷瞄到陈立农抬手遮住他的眼睛，然后悄悄地在他嘴边落下一吻。我愣住的视线过于明显，于是他抬头对我扯了一个比哭还难看的笑。我也想给他挤出一个笑，但五官纠结在一起，可能很难看。但有什么关系。

我知道，我们之间绝对公正，但永无公平。


End file.
